


【卜洋星】救赎

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜洋星】救赎

>>  
“[希望]是件危险的事。”

染血的指尖颤得烟都夹不住，朱星杰狠吸了一口，直到感受到尼古丁焦油渗进了自己的肺叶才心满意足呼出烟雾。他把仅剩的烟蒂摁灭在掉了漆的灰白墙皮上，虽然是很恼火，但毕竟在这个暗无天日的灰色牢笼被翻了几十倍价格的香烟实属奢饰品，浪费可不是什么好事。  
他躲在暗处寻求短暂的安逸，倚靠着这儿唯一的支撑物稍作休息，偏偏被糟蹋过的喉咙不乐意了涌上一股浓烈的血腥味，啐了口带血的唾沫，舌尖敏锐地察觉到口腔深处一颗臼齿有些松动。  
…妈的

<编号0417。姓名朱星杰>  
<罪证：群架斗殴致人重伤>

朱星杰冷眼瞥了眼高高在上的法官，他的四肢都被金属镣铐锁住乖乖站在围护栏里，除了有点沉有些饿外没什么想法，都懒得去给自己辩护。  
人生过小半，他在牢里没少呆。黑漆漆的家里没人等他，每天除了跟一群狐朋狗友瞎混也无所事事。  
算他倒霉，在一旁看戏也能沦落为帮自己的弟兄背黑锅，但也好在今年冬天前进了牢，不然又得露宿街头，去年险些没给冻死。  
最终判决已给出，法官敲了敲法槌，他被判三年有期徒刑。  
朱星杰年纪不大但也算是老滑头，整个城所有的监狱都几乎被蹲了个遍，面对一旁刚来的菜鸟哭唧唧的行为还格外热忱地安慰，不过也只是想提前拉拢几个关系罢了。

卜凡站在墙角懒得跟其他人一块儿起哄。押囚车停下，车门打开走出一张张即将进入这个“大家庭”的新面孔，新人们丧家之犬的模样只能更加激起被关在铁丝网内的老鸟们的辱骂欲。  
直到一张白净面孔的出现，那些辱人词汇就瞬间变了味，伴随着甚至调情意味的口哨声，各种不堪入耳的带有色彩意味的荤话向浪潮一样涌进朱星杰的耳朵里。不过他早就习以为常，只是抬眼多留心了几位格外兴奋的，心里早就打起了报复的小算盘。

木子洋趁着混乱走到卜凡身边，高个男人顺手派了支烟给他。  
“新来了个小美人儿应该符你口味，和上头说了安排给你。”  
“谢了。”  
此刻那位‘美人儿’恰好从卜凡眼前走过，留下一个转瞬即逝的背影。

同样是被关在这片是非之地，但碍于身份卜凡也充当着狱霸角色，带棍的狱警都要让他三分。特别是那个叫木子洋的，据说从小就和卜凡是好兄弟，两人关系极好，不触底线几乎有求必应。虽说也的确有人看着眼红，但最多也只敢背后悄悄议论，憨批才去不怕死地真正惹事。  
好在卜凡不是爱找茬的类型，巴结他的人不少，在这个混杂着几千名同性的封闭空间里似乎连性别都没这么重要了，牢里的小白脸一个个想靠着身体上位，卜凡膈应别人碰过的东西自然拒绝。在牢里呆了一年半载也就看中过一个，结果第二天就被与他作对的狱友‘不小心’轮奸致残，瘫痪着被遣送回家。  
卜凡对这事没怎么上心，双人间牢房又回归成单间。也好，省地。

朱星杰精打细算，本以为按照以往的经验这次的“劳改时光”也必定混得风生水起，没想到故事还没彻底展开自己的美好肖像已经被扼杀在摇篮里。

“在我的地盘躲猫猫可不是明智的选择。”  
冰冷低沉的声音在耳边响起，不知何时已经蹲坐在地的朱星杰发现自己被阴影笼罩，不用抬头看都知道来人是谁。  
那人吃了闭门羹也没不高兴，脚步逐渐逼近最后停留在蜷缩在一起的身子跟前，“不逃了？”他笑问，伸手想去抚平朱星杰有些凌乱的头发，随后在意料之中被躲开。

“卜凡，你到底怎样才肯放过我…？”  
朱星杰把自己的脸埋进臂弯，说出这句隐忍许久的话似乎用了莫大的勇气，破损的嘴唇颤抖不已。  
“我根本没抓住过你。”  
抓住的只是身体，你的心根本没在我这里停留过一秒。

“…如果你那晚说的‘我爱你’是真话，放弃我才是爱我的方式。”朱星杰终于抬起头，眼睛在暗处亮晶晶的积满泪水，卜凡清楚那成分多半饱含假意，但勾魂摄魄的眉眼依旧能把他看呆。

“不断上你才是‘我爱你’的方式。”  
说罢轻松把朱星杰从地上拎起摁在墙上，压制着不断挣动的四肢边单手将手指伸进粗糙的囚服衣角，同时带着不知从何而来的怒气在早已印满专属青紫痕迹的脖颈添上更多新鲜咬痕。  
“你是我的。”卜凡喘着粗气低吼，像是野兽霸占辛苦抢夺而来的领地。  
“疼…”朱星杰动弹不得，裸露在外的手掌被粗砺的水泥墙蹭破皮，这些只是家常便饭。似乎对于对方来说带点血腥气的性爱才算得上完整。

卜凡把朱星杰的脑袋掰过来和自己接吻，才发现对方早就糊了满脸泪。如果血液能让他兴奋，那真正被吓出的泪水绝对是让他清醒的良药。粗暴无比的做ai被叫停，卜凡最后只是低头用拇指擦点对方小脸蛋上的泪水。  
“好了，在外面我不会上你的。这么多人觊觎你的小屁股，不知道现在有多少人在偷窥，不能便宜了他们。”说罢还把手掌没进底裤细细揉了把浑圆的臀肉，似乎在验证刚才的形容词是否属实。

度日如年。这是朱星杰这么久的监狱生涯中第一次深刻体会这个词。  
他情愿在这里当个透明人，恨不得随身带个盒子把自己装进去牢牢封死，睡上三个年头再醒来。而不是每天承受着陌生人炽热的目光，他简直觉得那些视线快把自己灼穿了，就算套着同样的囚服也能被他们视*奸地像是自己在裸奔。他劳改的工作场所在昏暗的角落，休息时间只在最远处徘徊，洗浴更是不敢提前去抢热水。自己已经够不堪了，不想再用身上的种种印记再去惹别人的耻笑。  
全监狱的人都知道自己成了卜凡一个人的隶*属品，但也该庆幸这一点才没沦落到人人对他动歪心思。  
除了他。

修补屋顶的差事的确让朱星杰远离人群和卜凡自在了许多，共同被抓阄选上的都是些不太熟的，平日都没见过面的狱友。  
太阳火辣辣直射在他的头上，似乎生来就是不禁晒，手上的工作也在不知不觉中迟钝起来。

“要不要喝点水，我看你快中暑了。”  
一个大个子拿了瓶不知从哪儿来的矿泉水走过来递给他，假情假意装作关心。  
朱星杰感激地说了声谢谢，在这片被恶意包围的地方哪怕是一句关心也够他感恩上几天。  
但当他后知后觉猛灌了一大半才发现这片好意也是假的。

水瓶应声落地，水溅到他宽松的裤脚湿了大片，一阵头昏目眩之后踉跄了几步就跌入一个滚烫的怀抱里，粘腻的汗液让他难受地只想逃开，但被锁在怀里就浑身发软。

“宝贝儿你怎么了？都投怀送抱了？”身后的老男人贴近他的耳朵问道，说完还不死心地咬上他柔软的耳垂。  
朱星杰努力躲开那个令人恶心的猪头，同时想掰开紧抱着自己的双臂但都是徒劳，他被强行拖行到屋顶背面，另外两个同伙也笑嘻嘻地走出来照着他的腹部和脸部就抡起来。  
没吃早饭的朱星杰只觉得胃酸都在疯狂翻涌，但吐出来的却只有猩红的血。  
“怎么？卜凡满足不了你？”油腻的老男人在趁机对他上下其手，朱星杰只觉得脑子越来越沉，身子越来越痛。或许就这样被打死算了，就不用再煎熬下去了。

“这臭小子晕过去了。”  
“快点把他裤子脱了，老子等不及了。”  
…  
“我操木子洋来了，快逃！”  
“啊——！！！”

意识像在飘浮，身体也跟着觉得轻飘飘的。  
耳边最后出现的惨叫，他分辨不清到底是不是自己叫的。  
睁开眼是片湛蓝的天空，太阳也没那么晒了。

“快点起来干活。”  
好听的声线在耳边响起，这才恍惚过来自己身处何地，短暂的眩晕后起身发现那个叫木子洋的狱警在一边皱着眉看自己。  
可奇怪的是刚才那伙人不见了，消失地就像根本没来过。

夜晚。  
“你受伤了？”卜凡在朱星杰身上开垦着，借着点月光看到身下人颧骨上的淤青。  
他揪着床单紧咬着唇，连同呻*吟和答案都不想透露给对方。  
“说话。”惩罚性地对准了体内凸起的敏感处狠顶几下，强烈的刺激让朱星杰轻喘出了声，耳根立马透红用双臂去挡住脸。  
“关你…屁事…”被顶弄地说不出完整语句，明明身体都快化成水了嘴巴还犟得要命。卜凡听到答案更是激发了平白无故的欺负欲，托起对方的屁股就把他翻身抱在怀里，滚烫的肉柱进入到几乎恐怖的深度，硬把怀里人逼出一声绵长性感的呻*吟，欲*望喷薄而出后软绵绵倒在卜凡的肩头。其他的隔间纷纷响起揶揄的口哨声，甚至还有些看热闹不嫌事大的让朱星杰叫得再响些。  
身处这片地方，自尊早就被研了粉碎。

 

tbc.


End file.
